Converse and Eyeliner
by VampireGirl1824
Summary: it is about a two friends that survived accidents that would have killed them but at the cost of their frinds lives or in the case of erin at the cost of her brothers life, at the end both of them die, being reunited with their friends and death comes
1. Chapter 1

**converse and eyeliner **

**chapter one - a build it accident. **

it was about half nine at night in McKinley and two seventeen year olds were hard at work at build it hardware store.

'zip its pip have you cut those plywood orders yet' a girl with fire red hair asked through her walkie talkie.

'err that a big no pip our supervisor wants me to get rid of these pigeons first they keep seting of the alarms' replied a boy with pure black hair through his walkie talkie

'hey afetr i restock all this stuff that these pin head customers can't mange to return to the shelves themselves we can blow out of here ok' happily said Erin through her walkie talkie

'rightio babe' replied Ian. Erin pick up a brown clay plant pot out of a trollie she was walking around with and walk away from it and past the metal entrance gate, and put it with the other pots, suddenly there was a loud bang on the metal entrance gate.

'ahhh jesus' screamed Erin as she jumped

'Erin it's Wendy and Kevin' replied Wendy a little shock she gave a goth a fright.

'you guys scared the hell out of me' Erin replied unbolting the entrance gate to let Wendy and Kevin through.

'yeah wait until you hear what we've got to tell you' spoke kevin.

else where in the store Ian was messing around with the forklift.

'zip it's pip come over here you are going to trip when you hear this' sarcasticly said Erin through her walkie talkie,

'well paint me intrigued pip i'm on my way' replied Ian through his walkie talkie.

elsewhere in the story Erin is pushing her trollie with Kevin and Wendy walking behind her,

'so let me get this straight i'm gonna OD on nail polish and Ian is going to be embarresed to death' intrestedly said Erin,

'how could you take the mick, you just saw their pictures and yours' angerily said Kevin. the lights in the isle where they were started to flicker,

'oh my god guys, whats going on, whats going on, its crazy, its crazy' jokinly said Ian

'we need to know who was sitting behind you on the rollercoaster' demanded Wendy

'who was sitting behind us on the rollercoaster, oh oh wait wasn't that one guy voted most likely manager at red lobster' replied Erin

'oh god, i remember it was a guy block cloke didn't see his face, but the ride attendant did take a sickle if that his helful in any way' sarcastily repiled Ian.

'you think we care if you laugh at us, what other choice do we have just give in to it' angerily said Wendy, Erin stopped the trollie and put three cusions in to a pile to her left

'oh god there is no it' replied Ian on the forklift,

'okey are you guys saying that death is a person' asked Erin turning a corner and pulling something else out of the trollie,

'no its like a force, a living force' surprisinly replied Kevin,

'well a force is just a force, just transferred energy' replied Ian taking something of Erin and putting it on the top shelf,

'kevin those banners were in the picture' Wendy said pointing to the picture of Ian and Erin while looking up at Ian,

'Ian watch those boxes' shouted kevin, Ian ducks and drives the forklift it to the shelf oppersite where he was,

'what the fuck man you said those boxes were falling' said Ian in a shock voice

'no i said watch the boxes' replied Kevin being wary of what is around him,

'really what for there not doing anything' replied Ian

'we're not going to apoligise for trying to save you, you haven't seen or beeing through what we have yet' added Wendy

'huh yet' Ian said looking down at Wendy and Kevin as Erin swept up the the saw dust that fell from the shelf when Ian crashed it to it.

'so who's next in this theory of yours me or Ian' Erin asked Wendy and Kevin,

'we know the order of the people who sat only on the ride, but not if people sat together' replied Kevin,

'yeah like we don't know weather Ashley or Ashlyn died first' added Wendy,

'wow death is fucking complicated' replied Erin,

'what are you two on, thats like saying a guy was eating french toast when Princess Dianna died in france, he saw the funeral on TV and now he's dead, it sounds crazy, so guess how you two sound crazy' surprsinly said Ian

'zip im done so finish doing those things so we can get out of here' said Erin

'okey pip' Ian replied

as they went into an open space and Ian parked the forklife, Wendy lent against a metal shelf post while Kevin stood near Erin. when Ian came back he stated to cut pieces of wood and put the sand bag up, Wendy slipped over some of the saw dust that was on the floor she fell and knock over the shelves behind her causing everything to fall off them, Kevin push Ian out of the way and on the floor, Erin hid around a corner while the other we being buried by all the things falling down, Erin came around the corner just a wooden sheet landed on the end of a plywood and sent it through the sandbag spraying sand in to Erin's eye, she fell back against more shelves, the three that were buried could here a nail gun shooting in to something, Ian looked up and shouted

'Erin, some one see if she's okey' Kevin was the first one out and ran over to her and to his horror, the nail gun had shot four long nails into her right shoulder, when he tried to help her up the nail gun went off one last time put this time shooting a nail through the right side of her neck, Ian ran over to her straight away shouting

'some one call an ambulance, erin stay with me its Ian your Zip' Kevin was the first to find his phone and dialled '911' while wendy stood there looking at the blood running down Erin's arm and down her neck and back on to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**converse and eyeliner**

**chapter two - the hospital **

at Mckinley hospital, Ian, Kevin and Wendy were all waiting for news about Erin, Ian was sitting about three seats away from Wendy and Kevin as they were being questioned by the police as what had happened and Ian blamed Wendy for what had happened to Erin. Ian's head was down in his hands as all these bad thoughts whet through his head 'what if Erin hasn't made it, my world will shatter and there will be nothing left here for me anymore' 'what if she is alive but doesn't remember me but remembers what happened at build it, and then remembers me and blames me for what happened to her' ' what if she dont love me anymore and tells me she never wants to see me again, i hope she not in pain, i would kill me to see her in pain'. when Ian looked up there was a man in a white lab coat with a name tag on it, the man was one of the doctors at the hospital who was treating Erin's injuries, Ian jumped to his feet immeditaly saying

'is she okey? when can i see her? does she remember what happened who i am?' the doctor took hold of Ian shoulders trying to calm him down and then sat down next to where Ian was sitting and patted the seat, Ian sat down again with a anixous look on his face, the doctor spoke and said,

'Erin is fine, she is is sleeping at the moment, you can see her in a few minutes, and if you are called Zip then im pretty sure remembers who you are, she been asking are you okey, and where you are, we not quite sure weather she remembers what happened to her, and if you would like to follow me i will take you to her room where she is resting and waiting for you, she is on the third floor in room 1824'

Ian followed the doctor to Erin's room, he was thinking what to tell her besides her room number is both of her favourite numbers put together, he was thinking what the room looked like, 'was her bed near the window, she hated the sun light but loved watching the leaves fall down and looking up at the sky, she also loved looking at the moon at night' when they reach the room the doctor open the door and let Ian through, closing the door behind him, leaving the two alone in the room. Ian walk towards Erin's bed, with tears in his eyes, as he could she her with bandges on her right arm and around her neck, he pulled a chair close to her bed, sat down and held her left had, he jumped a little when he heard a little voice say

'zip, your okey' it was erin talking, she had woken up when Ian held her hand,

'off couse im okey, im just worried about you, do you remember what happened?' he said with tears streaming down his face

'i remember the shelf falling over, things falling down, you Kevin and Wendy being buried undernieth all the wood and things then, i remember saw dust spraying in my eyes and falling back and feeling sharp pains go through my shoulder and neck' she replied

'the sharp pains were you being shot five times by the nail gun, it shot you four times in the shoulder and once in the neck, when you are realsed from here hopefully intime for the triesencanel i will take you out and we spend the night together' happily replied Ian

'thats sounds awesome the bit about the realse from hospital and spending the night together'

three days later Ian was still at Erin's bedside, he never left, the doctors allowed him to use the hospital facilies as he was determind not leave Erin, a doctor came into Erin's room with a clipboard a pen, he gave it to Erin saying

'here are your realse papers, your well enough to go home now, but if you get any pains or your injuries start to bleed and dont stop after five minutes then come straight back here and ask for me ok'

'yep thank you doctor' replied Erin just as the doctor walk out of the room he held the door open for Ian, Ian walk into the room, to see Erin with a huge smile on her face, as she had just signed the realse papers so she could spend the night with Ian at the McKinley triesencanel, Ian asked Erin 'why have you got that familar big smile on your face at the moment?'

'because i just signed my realse papers and its the night of the triesencanel, and i can spend the night with you as we planned' she replied and saw a smile appear on Ian face, he went out of the room while Erin got changed into her clothes, a black hoodie, with her dark blue skirt, knee high socks and her black and white converse, the hoodie that she had was the one that Ian had got here for her birthday when they first started to date. when she was ready Ian came back in and gave her a hug then gave her a cup with a capachino in it her favourite coffee as they left and went to the triesencanel together.


	3. Chapter 3

**converse and eyeliner**

**chapter 3 - close to death at the triesencanel**

Ian drove Erin to the triesencanel, in his van he said something to her

'i promise you pip that i wont leave your side, as long as we are here and when you wont to go home just say, and i will take you home to your lil' sister and your mum, they came to the hospital they were the ones who brought your clothes and make up for you' she nodded and then said

'i love you Ian McKinley, you are my world and i couldn't hope for more in my life for a boyfriend' he looked at her with a smile and replied to what she said

' i love you too Erin Ulmer, your my world too and i dont what i would have done if you would have died from your injuries and your the best thing that has ever happened to me' they got out of the van and walk towards the place where the triencanel was being held, they watch the fire work display and also seen the white horse run past them and noticed that there was a mini version of Wendy being dragged behing it, suddenly the was a lot of screaming, they look to their right at seen Wendy crying over what look like was a body, and heard her ask two girls, who was sitting next to Julie on the rollercoaster, one of them stood up and then suddenly she was impaled with a flag pole that the horse had kick towards them, Ian and Erin looked at each other and both Said 'outch that must of hurt'

on the other side of the field there was an explosion and they look over to see that Wendy had just pulled Kevin out of the way before he was killed by the flames, they look behind them after someone had shouted look out, and saw some fireworks launch towards them, Erin pulled Ian to the ground and the fireworks went over them and hit something about eight meters behind them, suddenly it fell down just missing the Kevin, but it caught the other girl that Wendy was talking to and Wendy was standing there looking on in shock and frightened at everything that she had just seen, she didn't even notice that Ian and Erin had gone over to Kevin and took him to the medial tent so they could treat the burns on his face, aftter Ian and Erin took Kevin to the medical tent they left and Ian took Erin back to her house where he little sister Ratchel dived out of the door and huged her tightly and gave Ian a kiss and said 'thank you' to him

he then went home, to his parents, his mum asked him where he had been for the past three days, and his dad just stared at him, like he had done something wrong, Ian answered his mum's question

'i've been at the hospital with Erin, she was shot five times by a nail gun, four times in the shoulder right one and once in the right side of her neck, she was realesed to day and i took her to the triesencanel' his mother asked one last question 'is Erin okey?' she asked the question because she knew how much that Ian cared for her and made him happy.

'she's fine mum thank you for asking' he replied with a little smile, Ian's father was still staring at him as he gave his mum a hug a went up the stairs to his bedroom to listen to his rock and metal music.


	4. Chapter 4

**converse and eyeliner **

**chapter four - on the train and an accident happens**

a few months after the triesencanel, Ian and Erin were on the train going somewhere, when Kevin came up to them saying 'thank you for what you did to help me' Wendy came up after that and tapped Kevin on the shoulder, Wendy had moved out of McKinley and had the rest of her stuff with her and Kevin was going to the ruby game at Osworld, Ian and Erin we going to Booth street to help Erin's mum, by picking Ratchel up and taking her to the mall and to get something to eat before taking her back home again, Ian always said that Ratchel was a mini version of Erin just with Brown hair instead of fire red, the train conducter suddenly said 'anyone for booth street please stand at the doors to get off' Ian looked at Erin and said 'this is us better go to the doors' and then he said 'goodbye' to Kevin and walked away with Erin, Erin waved to the both of them and went to the closest doors.

when the train stopped Ian and Erin got off, while a bunch of ruby supporters got on the train, Wendy looked at out the window at a mirror and had the look of fright on her face as she read the number of the train backwards, she read the train number as '180' when it was really '081'. as Ian and Erin went up the stairs to exit the platform, Erin said

'zip do you recongise this place from a few years back' he look at her with a confused face and they walked on, to the street dance studio to get Ratchel. when the class was over she was the first one out the door and was surprised to see her sister and Ian standing there waiting for her, Ratchel asked one question only,

'what are you two doing here mum, said that i would be catching the train home today?' Erin and Ian looked at each other and laughed with Erin answering the question,

'i told mum to tell you that you would be catching the train home, so you wouldn't be aware of us coming to take you out well mum is at work in a meeting, so we are going to take you shopping and then get you something to eat then we are going to take you home, when we have dropped you off me and Ian are going to go to work and then go back home and mum said he can stay the night'

Ratchel didn't argue with that, and the first place she asked to go was Blue Banana and any gothic/punk/emo place around and then she asked to go to subway in the mall well, Ian and Erin went to the Burger King, when Ratchel looked at her watch, she asked Erin and Ian could they take her home now becuase her and Erin's mum got home half an hour a go and they started work in a hour, they took her home and she gave Erin a hug and said goodbye to Ian. both Erin and Ian went to work for their shift and came home about eight hours later to watch horror movies.


	5. Chapter 5

**converse and eyeliner**

**chapter five - news article and Ian's surprise for Erin **

when Erin got up in the morning and went down stairs, Ian was already waiting for her, he had been to the flower shop around the corner, and brought, some red roses for her mother, pink ones for her little sister and some large black ones for her, he had also, had some surprise tickets for her sister and her mother to go and spend the day out with each other, so he and Erin could spend time with each other too, he had the whole day planned out, he found her favourite song on her Ipod and put it to play on repeat (there's no solution - sum 41) in the back ground, he had even dress the table in a gothic way, and cooked breakfast for her too.

'wow, this is amazing' a happily surprised Erin said

'well you deserve it, there will be no introductions to this breakfast, your mother and sister have gone to spend the day together so me and you can spend the day together doing what we do best' replied Ian with the biggest smile that Erin had never seen before,

'being goths and not being afraid to show what we are' replied Erin

'you got it pip, being us and being nothing else but us that sound ok to you' asked Ian

'that sound more than ok zip, it sounds awesomly perfect' replied Erin with a smile and a little giggle on the end

'i love that little giggle that you do when your happy or when you are embaressed about something' said Ian looking at Erin

'i know, you say that everytime i giggle, oh i almost forgot, i have something for you' replied Erin reaching in to her jacket pocket, 'ha here it is' she gave the black box to him, with her cheeky smile on her face and also kissed him saying 'its our anniversery today, this the date we started dating four years ago, do you remember'

'yes i remember, that is why i got up briight and earlie so that i could sort all this out and when did you get this prezzie for me?' said and asked Ian,

'i got it a few weeks back and i know you haven't got this, but i also know that you wanted it for a while now just couldn't find it anywhere' Erin replied as Ian opened the black box that she had given him,

'you found he' he said so happy driving towards Erin to give her a kiss and a hug to say thank you, she had brought him the studded braclet that he had seen in a shop some weeks ago, but it was gone when he went to get, ever since then he has been trying to find, but now he has it as a present from his on and only pip.

as he hugged her something came through the letter box, it was the **McKinley Times newspaper**, the front article being about a train crash,

'zip come and look at this' shouted Erin

'what pip' replied Ian

'look, train crash just after booth street station, the crash killed all on trail 081 and some on train 180' said Erin with a concered look on her face,

'wasn't train 081 the train that we were on, and also the train that Kevin and Wendy were on, that means we survived again where they have died, in a train accident, what does it say' replied Ian

'train derails after some people get off at booth street, a fulty wire sparked and sent the tracks in a weird way when train 081 came around the corner, two of the wheels came of, hitting several people, killing them instantly, there was blood on the left side of the train, where it is thought to the blood of fellow passenger Kevin Fischer, he was thought to be thrown against a window and couldn't movie, he could only wait, when the window broke, he was sharded down head first, between the turnel wall and the fast moving train, some of the train landed on the platform of osworld and the rest on the track, one of the passengers, Wendy Christensen, was thrown out of the train alive on to the tracks still alive, it is thought that she was killed when she, was hit by train 180 when it smashed through thr remaining reckage of train 081, some of the reckage went flying throught the train killing several passengers and the driver' said Erin reading the article

'wow, what is it with all these freak accidents lately, first the rollercoaster deraling, then tanning beds kill Ashley and Ashlyn, Frankie killed with engine cooling fan, weights fall and kill gym member happened to be lewis, you being shot several times with a nail gun, Julie Christensen killed while being dragged behind a horse, perry girl impaled by flag pole, me almost being hit by fireworks, that girl getting crushed by the sign and now a train accident, or low they dont seem like freak accidents do they' said Ian

'i could agree with you on that one, all the victims seem to be the people who got off of the rollercoaster the night Wendy had the preminiton and Jason and Carrie were killed' replied Erin.


	6. Chapter 6

**converse and eyeliner**

**chapter six - Erin's memories and Ian's nightmare**

in a dark street, at about half ten, someone could be seen walking down the street, almost blending in with the darkness, he had cuts and brusies all over his face and was wimpering, he stopped at the next lamp post lent against it and fell to the floor, he put his head in his knees and began to cry in pain. he had got his bruises from his father as they didn't get alone, his father never wanted a child and his mother didn't want an abortion, his father had beaten him and locked him in his room, he had smashed the window to get out but had cut his hands and cheeks on the glass shards left in the window and on the gorund, he had also been limping as he had hit the ground pretty hard and hurt his right knee. people just walk past him like he wasn't there, he suddenly heard someone walking up behind him, he thought to himself _i know those footsteps, they sound like Erin when she is wearing those converse boots she likes to wear when she is on her night walk. _

'Ian is that you' asked Erin looking down at the boy sitting on the floor with his head in his knees.

'Erin' he replied looking up at her with tears mixing with blood coming down his face as she could see that he was in pain,

'come on get up you are coming home with me where you are safe, i have the house to myself to night and we need to get you cleaned up' she said putting out her hand to help him up, he took hold of her hand and pulled himself up, she helped him walk around the corner and through her front door, she let him walk to the sofa while, she went in to the kitchen and got some hot soapy water and sponge to clean his wounds and some bandges/plasters to put over them to stop them from bleeding, she put the bowl of water near the sofa and got hold of the spounge and gave it a squeeze to get the water out and began to clean his wounds.

'oooouch, that hurt' suddenly said Ian

'sorry, but they need to be cleaned so they dont get infected, what happened in away?' replied Erin

'my dad happened, he hates me, he didn't want a child, but he got one me, this only happens when my mum is a away on meetings about the town, when he has to look after me' replied Ian answer her question, and looking straight at Erin

'does your mum know what is going on' she asked,

'no, she saw the bruises once, but my dad said that i fell out of a tree, this was five years ago, every other meeting until now was at home so she didn't have to go anywhere' replied Ian

'here we go all done, plasters on your face cuts, and bandages on your hands, go on go and get ready for bed, there is some of your nightware upstairs and then come back down and call your mum' said pip with a concered tone in her voice,

'yes pip' replied Ian in a saracastic voice trying to get her to be less serious, as he goes up the stairs he can hear Erin laughing at what he said, then when came back down the stairs, he sees that Erin has a DVD on of their prom night before the Devils flight accident.

'whats that pip' he asked picking up the phone to call his mother and tell her where he is

'it is the DVD of our prom night before the accidents happened killing out friends' replied Erin looking at him,

'hi mum, its Ian, im just calling to let you know that im not at home, im at Erin's and im okey love you see you soon bye' Erin heard Ian say,

'i got her answer phone, she must be a sleep at the hotel or something' said Ian as he limped to the sofa and sat next to Erin, kissing her and then watch the video of the prom night with her.

in the video it showed, Kevin and Wendy dancing together, Wendy in a purple princess dress with Kevin in a grey tux with a tie matching the colour of Wendy's dress, their way also Ashley and lewis in matching dress and tie colour, Ashley's dress was a baby pink like Lewis's tie, there was Ian and Erin, Erin being in a simple black dress with studded jewlery and belt, with Ian in a Black tux and matching black studded braclet as Erin's jewlery, there was even Jason and Carrie, Jason in a dark blue tux and red tie while Carrie in a matching red puffy dress with diamenty on it and there was Kol and Ashlyn, Ashlyn was in a dusty rose pink dress while Kole was in a black tux with a dust pink rose and tie, it also showed all of them doing a dance they had been practicing for ages in it, them doing the waltz together and then a made up dance with all of them doing funny faces and moves swaping partners and having fun, at the end it had pictures of everyone who was at the prom taken by a professional photographer, saying the names of each person, but both Ian and Erin thought the last picture was the best, the one with all of them together as a big group of friends, it had Ian, Jason, Kevin, Lewis and Kol at the front nealing down and at the back it has Ashlyn behind Kol, Wendy behind Kevin, Carrie behind Jason and Erin standing behind Ian hugging him and Ashley behind Lewis, with all of them smiling together, that was also the same picture that appeared under the title 'friends forever' in the year book.


	7. Chapter 7

**converse and eyeliner**

**chapter seven - 'lets stay in and watch horror movies together'**

the next morning when Erin got up, she look over at Ian and saw that he had the look of pain on his face, from the injuries that he had sustained the previous night, she walked in to her on sweet bathroom, to go in the shower, she turned it on waiting to the water to heat up, while she did she put the towels out, with a spear on for Ian when he woke and went in the shower, she put two tooth brushes out and a tube of tooth paste and put the eyeline and black nail vanish out too, then she went it the shower, while she was in the shower, Ian woke and went went in to the bathroom, he saw Erin struggling to wash her back and took the sponge little from her hand, giving her a heart attack

'jesus christ zip' a shock Erin said looking around like a shot.

'sorry i didn't mean to scare you, i just saw you struggling to wash your back so i just wanted to help like you help me yesterday' replied Ian putting his hand up so he could only see her head,

'its ok zip i know you didn't but could you least give me warning next time' Erin replied as she was turning around to let Ian wash her back, when she rinst all the body wash of her body and wash her fire red hair, she took hold of one of the towels and wrapped in around her body letting Ian go in the shower, she went in to her bedroom and got her underwear on and found her black jeans and black top with blood red writing saying 'goths rule there is no arguments' she also put her high school huddie on with a picture of a big phoenix on the back of it, when she was dressed she went into the bathroom to dry her hair, she was half way through drying in when Ian got out of the shower and came and gave her a kiss before going into the bedroom to get changed, then he went back and dryed his hair, by that time Erin had finish doing her hair and was now doing her make up and brushing her teeth, she went out of the bathroom to go and get some breakfast but not before kissing Ian and sayin 'i love you zip never forget that'

when Ian went down stairs she had his serial waiting for him on the table, his favourite skull candy, she had a bowl too, next to each bowl was a large glass of orange juice, it was silent for a while then Erin asked Ian

'so what do you want to day' he look at her while putting a sppon full of serial in his mouth, chewing and then swollowing it then repling to her question

'how about we stay in and watch horror movies together, since i can't exacly go very far in my state' suddenly the phone rang and Erin went over to answer it

'hello, this is Erin speaking' she said,

'hello, Erin it's Ian mother, i have just got his message from last night, is he there' said a voice through the phone

'err yes, he is hold and i shall put him on for you' she replied and the handed the phone to Ian 'its your mum' she said 'she sound worrired about you'

'hi mum' he said in a cherpy voice

'Ian are you ok, you never go over to Erin at quater to eleven at night unless something is wrong, was it your father again' she said

'yes mum it was dad again' Ian replied to her question

'okey then listen to me, take Erin and go and get some of your stuff fromt he house, and then if it is okey with Erin's mother stay their until i come home and then me and your are going to have a little chat with your father about this, i will be home in a few days' she said

'okey and i love you mum' Ian replied in his normal sarcastic/happy voice

'be good and i will see you soon i love you too and goodbye' the voice said the then the phone hung up, Ian put the phone down and told Erin what his mum said and they had breakfast and put their shoes on, Erin picked up her keys to her black ranger rover and then they drove to Ians to get some of his things, when they got their, and went inside, they saw his dad asleep on the sofa with a bottle in his hand, the went upstairs as quickly as possible and got his stuff on the way out, Erin picked up some Keys and they got in her car and went back to her house, they took the stuff upstairs and the took their shoes off

'Ian you get the TV and DVD player ready and i will bring all the horror movies that i have down for us to watch, a few minutes after he had set everything up and got the toffee flavoured popcorn ready, Erin came down the stair with a box full of horror movies, they picked Alien vs Preditor (AVP) out and started watching, munching on popcorn and cuddling up to each other, they also watched all the night mare on elm street movie, all the friday the 13th ones, and the halloween ones, they also watch, freddy vs jason and child play before Erin's mum came home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Converse and eyeliner **

**chapter eight - our date and one question **

when Ian woke up in the morning, he wrote a letter to Erin, asking her if she would do something with him,

it said

_Dear Erin, _

_would you do me a honour of coming on this very important date with me, _

_if you say yes then there will be a dress code, you will have to dress gothic smart,_

_as will i and there will be a twist to, you will be blind folded when you get in to the car/van _

_so you wont know where we are going until we get there, it will just be us no one else, _

_i love you pip, your my world, my everything, i'm always yours nothing else, i hope you _

_say yes, lots of love and kisses _

_your zip _

when he had finished writing it, he folded it up and put it into an evelope with the word pip on it, and then went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to get all the things for tonight, when he went back in to Erin's room, he saw that she was still a sleep, and noticed there was something on the bedside, on his side of the bed, an evelope with zip on it, he opened and took the piece of paper out of it and read it

_'Dear Ian, _

_i would be pleasured to going on this important date with you and do you have any idea's what would be _

_dressing gothic smart in my case, oh in the evelope you got this letter out of is something for you, something _

_i picked up yesterday from your house, when we went there to get your stuff, thank you for the awesome time _

_yesterday watching horror movies _

_i love you zip, you all i need, and i wouldn't trade you for the world, your my everything and you have all of _

_me i would never leave you, i say yes to the date lots of love and kisses _

_your pip_

he turned the evelope that he got the letter from upside down and some keys fell out of it and into his hand, she had picked up his car keys when they were at his house getting his things yesterday, he also thought to himself _hold on this letter wasn't here when i was writing the one to pip, so she must have write it when i was in the shower, sneaky. _when he looked at Erin he noticed that she has some purple ear phones coming down from her ears and connecting to the Ipod on the table, he picked the ipod up and read the song she was listen to, she was listening to Nine Inch Nail - we're all in this together now, he put the ipod back and gave her a kiss then walked down stairs to make her breakfast.

just after he had finished making breakast, she walk down stairs, walk up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she asked him the same question that was in the letter that she wrote him, 'any idea's what gothic smart would be in my case', they sat down at the table and he replied

'how about those fish net tights, with the knee high black socks, your short blue and black skirt, the plain black strappy top and long black satin coat i got you'

'that sound awesome and i can't wait until tonight' Erin replied, when they had finished breakfast, Ian told Erin that he had to get everything ready for tonight and that they will be apart for most of the day, he laughed a little and then dived on him giving him a long passionate kiss on the lips and then picked up the dishes and put them in the sink starting to tidy up. just as he walked out the door she said 'i love you zip and i will miss you not being here' there was a little reply 'i love you too pip and i will miss you not being with me'

**THE DATE**

about 45 minutes before the date, Erin went up stairs to get washed, changed and ready for the date that she was going on with Ian, just as she was putting her eyeliner on, there was a knock at the door, Ratchel answered it, seeing Ian at the door, in his hand he had two bunches of flowers and cards, as he walked through the door he gave a bunch of the flowers to Ratchel and one of the cards and gave the other bunch of flowers with the card to Erin's mother as away of say thank you, in the card that he gave Erin's mum said

' Dear Mrs Ulmer,

thank you for allowing me to date your daughter, and

thank you for bring two beautiful daughters into this world,

thank you so much

Ian McKinley'

in the one that he gave Ratchel said

'Dear little Ratchel,

did you keep that secret that i told you about tonight?

thank you for supporting you big sister and accepting me

as someone that she loves and thank you for all the idea's

about tonight that you have given me, i would love to have a

little siblin like you

from the goth Ian McKinley'

a few minutes after the question that Ian asked Ratchel in the card was answered Erin came down stairs to see Ian in a black suit and tie with the black hoodie that she had given him under neith, he took her hand and kissed it and then pulled a blindfold out of his pocket, and then putting it over her eye, she waved at her mother and little sister before Ian helped her out the front door and into his van and drove her to the location he had the date set up waiting for her, when they got there he helped her out the van and took her blind off, she looked around and knew the place instantly, it was the place when they went to on their first date,

they sat down at the table with a bunch of black roses at the centre of it, and Ian brought her favourite meal, prepeared and waiting for her, after they finished the three couse meal with red wine, he stood and walked over to her then stopped in front off her

'Erin, there is something i have to asked you, your answer could effect the rest of our lives' he said with his serious look, he got down on one knee and took out a little black box from his jacket pocket and opened it, inside was his mothers engagement ring 'will you marry me?' he asked her, she looked at the ring in the box and then looked at Ian,

'you already know they answer to that question Ian' she replied 'yes of course i will' she gave in a hug and then he put the ring on her finger and they shared a passonate kiss,

'oh' he said 'i have something else for you' he went to the back of his van and pulled out an older video player and put it on the table and pointed at the side of his van, then press play

'hey Erin, congratulations on your engagement' said Wendy on the video he was playing, then it went black and came back on again, when it did it had kevin on the screen saying 'Hey pip you now engaged to the one and only person that really understood you, and congratulations on it too' then it went black again and come up with Ashley and Ashlyn, both saying together 'congrats to the McKinley high goths in your engagement, you were and always was the best, sweetest and darkest couple in high school' it once again fade to black and came back on with Erin's little sister 'hey sis, congratulations on this, you two were made for each other now you can spend the rest of your lives together too love you both' then it came with Ians mother 'well done to the both of you, for making each other happy and enjoy the life you have coming together congratulation' after it was Erins mother 'to my beautiful daughter and her handsome fiance now you are engaged, i hope you will be happy together and Ian there is no other person right for Erin or lives up to my expectations that you be happy together and well done' after that kol came up saying 'congratulation on you engagment and i hope you two are happy together as i hope you will be' then when he was finished the last message came up, Carrie, Jason and Lewis all in the same area, 'congrats to the couple of the life time for being together and way to go Ian for asking the question that everyone fears and congrats to the both of you for this amazing day' after that the tape finished, the tape was of all their friends and family saying well done and congrats to them for being engaged, Ian had told all of their friends what he was planning and wendy made a video including all of them, Erin's mother and little sister and Ian's mother.

after the video they went back to Erin's house and went to bed as it was around about half eleven at night.


	9. Chapter 9

**converse and eyeliner**

**chapter nine - Erin's nightmare**

_'i love you zip, i always have and i always will' _it just slipped out, Ian looked at me and then at the floor like had done something wrong or he didn't know what i was going on about, or even like he didn't know who i was,

_'Erin it over, i can't keep putting myself through this, we broke up and we are never getting back together again, we both agreed on that, oh, i'm leaving McKinley and i'm never coming back' _Ian replied and he walked away from me with out even looking back, he got in to his van and drove away, i was just standing there with tear and my make up mixing together as they streamed down my face and the dripped on to the floor, i then chased his van, and then next thing i know is that he has stopped like he has changed his mind, as i got closer i realised that he had stopped at a red light not because he had changed his mind like i thought, but then there was a loud bang and lots of flames and smoke, his van had been hit my an 16 wheeler truck, i shouted 'noooooo Ian nooo you can't be gone, you can't leave me like this' i knelt at the reckage of his truck where blood streamed past my feet and i just cried harder than before.

then next thing i knew i was at the police station being questioned on what had happened, i just said 'i told him i loved him, he got into the van and drove away, i chased the van and the next thing the van was in flames and there was blood coming out of the reckage i was crying because the one person who i loved and understood me was gone and was never coming back'

when i blinked and opened my eye's i was at his funeral, my mum and little sister each side of me trying to stop me from crying as his coffin was being brought down the isle, at put over the whole, the priest was saying the speach, what thought to be the same on as he said at Ashley and Ashlyns funeral, but then said 'would anyone like to come and say their last goodbye's to him, i stood up and said 'you were the only one i loved and will ever love, my heart will be with you and no one else, and i will miss you, i dont know what i did to make us break up the way we did but if i could go back in time i would do the whole thing over again, goodbye my zip and i will always be your pip' as i finished the sentance i just burst out crying and i put his favourite black rose on his coffin and sat back down, as the coffin was being lowered it was like no one else was there just me and i couldn't believe that he was gone and he wasn't ever going to be coming back. i blinked one last time.

when i opened my eye this time the funeral was over, i was still in the gravy yard where he is barried at i'm at a tomb stone it says 'Ian Kristopher McKinley, Son, Friend, and Goth 1989 - 2006 may you rest in piece forever' i was standing at his grave dressed in black, with a a bunch of black roses, i knelt down and put them at the base of his grave then began to cry like i never had before then, some one came and said 'miss Ulmer, you have had been gone for one day before coming back the last time you did this i had to call the police to get you to leave his grave' they were saying that i dont leave his grave and if i did i would come back a day later with some flowers.

then i woke up crying with Ian laying next to me fast a sleep


	10. Chapter 10

**converse and eyeline **

**chapter ten - zip and pip together forever**

when Ian woke up and when went down stair a week after he proposed to Erin, he couldn't stop thinking about her and decided to make video of all the pictures people had taken of them regardless weather they were smiling and or swearing at the camera, and he also found different video clips of the both of them together and seperatly, he even phoned Mrs Ulmer up to aksed for the baby picture of Erin and asked his own mum for his baby picture, he even found the perfect song Papa Roach - forever and named it 'zip and pip together forever'

at the start of the video it said 'Zip and Pip together forever never to part in life or death' after a picture of them together and the song start to play and a title called 'Pip' came up in blue writing with a black background, then different picture of Erin came up start from the one where she is a little baby then her growing up all the way to how she is now, where a bunch of different pictures came up, her in school, at the park, at Build it, in the entrance to the Devil's Flight rollercoaster, even the ones taken off her at the prom, then when the last picture faded a title called 'Zip' came up in red writing with a black background , then different pictures came up of him starting with the one when he was a little baby then him slowly growing up finally coming to the ones of him now, on the rollercoaster the one that Erin had taken, at Build it, in the school court yard even in his van and at the prom, after that it said 'video's of each' there was a little pause when the music changed to burn it down by linkin park, then another title came up saying 'videos of Pip' then all different video's of her were playing even ones of her laughing about something, but the little cheeky one that he likes with a little comment undernieth saying, 'i love that little giggle she does' then another title came up this time saying 'video's of Zip' all different ones came up including the one of him with him saying his favourite sarcastic comment with the cheekest smile at the end under it a comment saying 'she loves it when i smile that smile' after the video's of zip had finished there was on last title saying 'video's and pictures of us together' all different ones came up, including the video of the first time they kissed that Ratchel had filmed secretly and sent to Ian at his request when the video was finished a little message come up saying 'zip and pip together forever never to part in life and in death, the goths of McKinley High, and friends of Wendy, Kevin, Carrie, Jason, Ashley, Ashlyn, Kol and Lewis and survivors of the devil's flight accident and all other, we miss our friends all will never forget them no matter what, they stood by us and now we stand by them, even if they are gone and all that is left is their memory and are memories of them' after the message came up the best prom picture of them all the one with all of the friends together, before they entered the prom area.

after he had finished the video, he put his laptop in his bag, got dressed, picked up his van keys, said goodbye to his mother and got it to his van and drove to Erin's to show her the video that he had made of them together, his way of saying how much he loves and that he too wishes that their friends were still alive and there to see them now, and that they could just go and see all of their friends right now.

when he got to Erin's she open the door and kissed him, he asked 'can i show you something that i made for you this morning and im really hoping that you like it as it took me ages to make it for you'

'sure what is it' she asked in a curious voice

'a video of me and you with picture and mini video's and a message with pictures of all our friends and the best picture of them all at the end' he replied

'okey put it on then' she replied, he took the laptop out of his bag and set it up on the desk behind the sofa and asked Erin could she turn on the projector and get her mother and sister, while he set up the rest, when the video came on everyone was silent, there were a few laughs in places an when the video had finished with all the friends together on the prom night she litterly leap over the sofa and hugged him so tight and said

'i know you miss like i do and also wish that they were here too and nothing had happened to them.


	11. Chapter 11

**converse and eyeliner**

**chapter eleven - in Erin's room and Ian's memory of their first date**

when the video was finished Erin went up stairs and turned right going through the last door that you see on the right, the door led into a dark purple room with a black feature wall, there was black funiture here and there, with a metal bed leaning against the black wall, with purple and blood red bedding and cusions on it, to the left there was two doors, on led to the walking waldrobe and the other led to the gothic on sweet bathroom, the was a black toliet and sink, a seperate shower with black, red and purple titles and grey metal bath with pictures of grave stones and other creepy things the candle holder were shaped like skulls.

when Ian walked into her bedroom, he asked her one question

'Erin, do you remember our first date together?'

'yes, why' she asked while repling to his question,

'can you tell me what you remember because i can only remember the start and the end of it' he replied

'it started with me going to pick you up in me black range rover and asking where would you like to go for the date, you saying take me to your favourite place and so i drove you out of town to the McKinley hills, that was my favourite place to go, when we got there you had got a picknick and we just lay in the grass getting to know each other, asking each other questions on favourite colours, music, movie, lessons, places and family, then you asked me can i come over to yours at seven please, i replied yes and then i said that i loved you by accident and you just looked at me shell shocked' said Erin looking at Ian trying to remember what had happened

'hehe, i remember that bit, the most surprising part of the date' said Ian looking at Erin

'then you said that you had to do something for your mum and i took you back home, where you said that i will you see you at yours at seven, when i got back, my mum and sister said that they were going to the cinema to see the new harry potter i didnt go because i dont like the harry potter movies, when it was almost time, i got ready for the bed and brought some horror movies down from my room and put some toffee flavoured popcorn in the microwave then you kncoked on the door and were holding your hands behind you back and walk, when i opened the door you gave me the bunch of black roses that were behind your back and i let you in, when i put the roses in a vase and walked behind you, you turned around, kissing me and then saying i love you too, then we watch horror movies together untill my mum and sister got home' said Erin a little embaressed

'oh that last bit must have been the best part of the date i think' Ian said smiling at Erin

there was a little pause before Ian spoke

'i love you pip, soon to be my wife' said Ian just gazing at her

'i love you too zip soon to be my husband' said Erin smiling at him with a little cheeky smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**converse and eyeliner **

**chapter tweleve - going to the school and Devil's Flight reopens**

on the morning of the august 15th, Erin went over to Ian's to pick him up and take him to the school so that they could get the GCSE results and determin what they were going to do, were they going to go to sixth form or college or maybe even university, all they really wanted to do was be together in what ever they decided.

when they got to the school they got out of the car and went through the main entrance, to the sports hall and waited in a line to get there results, when Erin's name was called Ian said something to her

'good luck babe i hope you got all the results that you wanted' he said, as she walked off to get her results she saw the ones to her friends who had been killed a few weeks before, when she got to the table she picked up her evelope that had her name on it and walked back over to Ian, when she got there she had tears in her eyes, he kind of figured why, the most important day of their lives so far and they didn't have their friends with them, suddenly Ian's name was called out

'good luck babe, i will be waiting her for you' Erin said in a whispering voice, when he got to the table, he too saw the evelopes with their friends name on, he took his and walked back over to Erin and they opened their results together

'yes, four A's, three B's and a C, what did you get zip?' Erin said and asked a question to Ian,

'four A's, two B's and two C's, and way to go pip' Ian replied as he hugged Erin

'we can go to university together just as we talked about' Erin said jumping for joy then kiss Ian to his surprise,

'Erin can you see that poster on the wall over there' Ian said in a shocked voice, Erin looked over at the poster, and was shocked to see what was on the poster,

'the Devil's Flight reopens after the accident that kills six of McKinley high students' Erin began to cry as she read the poster as she was remembering that three of their friends were on the rollercoaster when it derailed, Kol, Jason and Carrie, were all on the rollercoaster when it crashed, changing everyone who got off it lives forever, Erin, Ian, Wendy, Kevin, Ashley, Ashlyn, Lewis, Julie (mini wendy), and perry.

'Ian i have something to tell you, did you ever wounder why i was so close to Kol and upset when he died?' all of a sudden said Erin

'yeah, but i never though to ask' replied Ian

'he was just my friend he was my twin brother, on his gravy stone it says Brother, Son and Friend, but it also says Kol Ulmer, that spare room that no one in my house will go in was Kol's room' Erin said bursting in to tears again at the thought that her brother was gone and wasn't going to be coming back.

'why didn't you ever tell me that' he said as he hugged her trying to calm her down,

'because both me and Kol made each other a promise that we would pretend that we were just friends in school but be siblins when were outside of school' she replied wimpering,

'come on lets go' Ian replied. they left the building together and Erin found a little message from Kol in her car

'Dear my awesome twin sister,

don't be afraid if anything were to happen to me,

if it being with you or doing something i love, don't be

afraid to do or go on the thing that killed me, just remember

in the annoying, happy, dark ways that i was as i will always be with you

i love you so much and mum and Ratchel i was so lucky to have someone

like you for a little twin sister

love Kol'

'come on lets go and do what Kol said to do, go on Devil's flight together' Said Ian trying to cheer up Erin

'okey for Kol and our friends who we have lost due to unexplained accidents' replied Erin sniffling, they drove to McKinley amussment park and to the place where Devil's Flight resided.


	13. Chapter 13

**converse and eyeliner **

**chapter thirteen - at the amusement park **

when they got out of the car, they paid for their tickets and went in they went on all different things, they were there in memory of their friends and to celebrate their results, first they went of corkscrew they to high dive, talent shooter, then to get some food, then they went to stormforce 10, shockwave, the rappids, g-force, appocolpse, obilvian, nemsis, air, blade, ripsaw, rita, thirteen and submission before finally getting enough courage to go on the one ride that turned their lives upside down the devils flight.

when the queing up to go on the ride, Frankie was there trying to annoy them and said 'wow you have enough courage to go on this ride after what happened'

'shut up' said Ian, when Frankie was about to say something else, some one kind of gave them a piece of their mind, by smacking him one, Erin was that annoyed with him that he would say that after what had happed she litterly could take it anymore and smacked him for being so disresectful to those who had perised at such a young age, when they got past the entrance they were in the line for another 15 minutes before they put in to the front cart, Ian got in first just like the night of the accident and then help Erin in too, Frankie was behind the stil annoying then and he had his camera taken of him as a sign said 'No loose objects and no cameras' then the ride started.

first it went up a hill until they reach the hight of 200 foot, then they went down the huge hill at full speed going through corkscrew twists and around bends, they got to the first huge loop which was about 215 foot high before speeding down and going through more twist and around bends they went up another hill, then went down it even fast than the first one, they went past a camera that took a picture of them on the rollercoaster, and then they went in to the final loop at 250 foot high before coming down and going down a even bigger hill to a sudden stop and the docking bay, they had got their pictures from ever ride that they went to before going back to the car and going to Erin's for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**converse and eyeliner**

**chapter fourteen - at Ian's house **

two days, after they had GSCE's results and went to the McKinley amusment park, Ian called Erin and asked her to come over to his house, so they could do some wedding plans and make a special memorial video of them and their friends,

'hi Pip it's me Zip' Ian said down the phone to Erin

'hey Zip, how are you haven't seen you for two days' replied Erin

'im good and how are you? i know we have never stayed apart for that long' replied Ian

'i'm good to even better now that i'm talking to you, i have something to show you on YouTube' happily replied Erin

'okey, umm, do you fancy coming over here today so that we can plan the wedding, you can show me that video and we can make a memorial video of us with our friends and your brother?' Ian asked a little nervously

'sure, i would love to come over and do the wedding plans as well as make a memorial video of us with my brother and friends, oh im sorry i never told you about Kol' replied Erin

'no big deal you made a pat with him, never tell anyone your related' replied Ian

'you got it, im just getting in the car and i have some pictures' said Erin getting into her car to go to Ian's

'okey see you when you get her i love you Pip' replied Ian

'love you too zip bye' replied Erin then she hung up the phone and start to drive a mile to get to Ian's.

when she got there he was looking out of the window for her, when she spotted him looking out the window and smiling she waved and he ran to the door to open it for her, he asked

'what do you want to do first?'

'i think do the planning first to get that out of the way as it will probably take the longest' Erin replied following Ian up the stairs to his room, when they got to the door Ian said something

'Pip do you mind waiting out here for a few minutes i promise i will call you when i ready for you to come in'

'okey' replied pip i a curious voice

he open his door quickly then closed it again when he was inside, his room was twice the size of Erin's mainly black with a red feature wall, he had his own light bath room, the big black bed was leaning against the red feature wall, on one of the black walls there was a desk with a laptop and a LCD computer, on the computer he had all the things he need for venue's and groom things for the gothic wedding and on the laptop he had all the wedding and brides maid dress for the gothic wedding, on the oppersite wall to the desk there was two sets of draws with a medium sized 3D flat screen television sat on top of them with a sky + box and a dvd player sat either side of it.

'pip you can come in now' Ian shouted from in his room, Erin opened his bedroom door and closed it again when she was inside his room, he patted the seat near the desk and said

'please pick what type of wedding dress you would like' smiling at Erin at the same time

she look at found a pure black dress with a red underlay skirt 'that one she said and where is the venue going to be and the reception?'

'no worries, if it is okey with you since we are goths, how about the wedding in a gravy yard and the wedding reception in a church or in a tent somewhere' he replied hoping she would like the idea

'i love the idea, it perfect' she replied smiling then giving him a hug, while she was sorting out the flowers, bridesmaids dresses and the wedding dress, Ian phoned up the Mckinley realms church to ask if he could hold his wedding receprion in the church and get married in the gravy yard there, when Ian came of the phone, he had the biggest smile in the world on his face, the man who answered the phone said yes to the idea and even volenteered to do the vows for free since the wedding was so unusal, they then decided on the menu, colour scheme and the cake together and they were done on the planning for today

'Erin, can you show me that video you were on about over the phone' Ian asked

'sure put into youtube, worst Dj in the united states and united kingdom' she replied 'then click on the first one'

as they watch the video they both agredd that this DJ spookie/steve was the worst on the had ever come across, he didn't know the difference between pop/rock/metal/screamo/punk music and his girlfriend always said that she wanted to be a singer/actress but she couldn't sing to save her life, as soon as she started to sing people ran out of the place as quick as possible. they were laughing all the way through it

'good one pip, who showed you that' asked Ian still laughing

'oh Kol did, i just remembered it today when i was looking at some of the pictures of my family' replied Erin 'shall me make that video, i brought some pictures that i know you don't have'

'okey' Ian replied in a happy voice that they were doing this together, he got up windows movie make on the laptop and began to make the movie, with titles here and then some music and effects, with a few pictures and the names of each person in it, the title being 'friends forever lost and found. when it was done Erin said 'goodbye to Ian and then gave him a kiss and a hug then went home to get ready for tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**converse and eyeliner **

**chapter fifteen - Erin's nightmare changes**

when Erin got to bed that night, she has her night mare again, accept this one is different she is like a ghost over the memories of what she is seeing

_'i can't believe that Erin and Kol are gone, what happened to them, i mean one minutes they were here with us and the next their gone and their never coming back' Lewis said looking at the others, _

_'yeah it was a mircle that Wendy had that preminition, and she manged to get us off, but couldn't get anyone off that was sitting at the front' replied Ashley_

_'not forgeting my boyfriend Kol and his sister Erin didn't just die in that accident, Ian did and so did Kevin all have gone neither of them are going to be coming back, their funeral was yesterday, so please can remember all of them in a good way and not in any other' shouted Ashlyn before bursting out crying _

_'hey i know how you feel, i lost my boyfriend too in the accident, im never going to forget what happened or them, and yes Ashlyn i agree with you lets remember them in a good way, we all lost someone that we knew and even loved' replied Wendy about to break down_

_'here is too, Kol, Erin, Ian and Kevin, friends to us all and victims of the Devil's flight accident' said Jason in memory of them _

_'may they rest in piece and find happiness on the other side, while waiting for us to join them, and let us hope they are watching down on us and be pround of what we do in their memory' added Carrie _

_'holding memorial every year on the day that they died' Ashlyn said _

_'remembering all the happy times and memories that we have made together' add Wendy _

_'never to forget them and what they did for us' Lewis added after Wendy had finished _

_'and we will live each day in their memory and as the friends that we were and are' finally added Ashley _

_they all did the special hand shake and hugged and shouted 'we will never forget you, or what you have done for us, standing by us when we need you the most, and you will always be in a hearts' in the middle of the school court yard while looking up at the sky as they were looking at their friends who had perished. _


	16. Chapter 16

**converse and eyeliner **

**chapter sixteen - the memorial of those who have perished**

in the morning Erin got up and got dressed in her black, ready to go to the memorial of her friends and her brother, she went downstairs and got some breakfast, then said goodbye to her mum and little sister as they were setting off to go to the memorial, a few minutes after they were gone Ian turned up and rang the door bell, Erin answered it and she went to get her coat when she heard something

'Erin' a whispering voice said, she reconigised the voice, but didn't know how that was possible

'Kol' she replied, 'is that you' before grabbing her coat, when she turned around she saw Ian at the door,

'you just shouted Kol, you do remember what happened right?' Ian asked in a concered voice.

'yes, i remember, i just thought that i heard his voice say my name like a warning, and Ratchel could have swarn she heard him yesterday, when she was getting dressed, its like he is trying to warn us of something or he is just watching over or haunting us, you know' she replied

'you miss him don't you?' Ian asked with that cheecky smile on his face

'yes i do, he was probably the most annoying guy i knew but he was still the loving twin brother' she replied before walking out the kitchen with Ian following close behind her.

the journey to the McKinley Cemetrie was silent neither one of them said anything, Ian was driving well Erin was looking at the speach that she had to say for all those who had been killed in the Devil's Flight accident and any strainge accident after that, when they got their, Erin kissed Ian on the cheek and got out of the car, he followed kind of chasing her to the part when it was being held.

'on this day we remeber those who have perished on the terrible Devil's flight accident and strange iccidents there after, we hope they have found peice now that they have gone to another world, and we hope they shall be happy where they are now' said a priest looking at the sign with the names of those who have past on it, 'now i would like to welcome one of the two remaining survivors of the Devils flight accident Erin Ulmer'

she walked up to the podium where the microphone was and looked at everyone with tears in her eyes

'today, we remember those who we have lost both friends and loved ones, the ones who have past one and been taken by death a such a early age, in all these accidents i have lost my brother and my friends and now i only have one left my boyfriends Ian McKinley, we have all suffered from these accidents that have taken their lives and now we all wish that it could end, but knowning that it will never end until death has taken what he came for, so to remember all those we have lost through horrific accidents we have raised money for the memorial stone with all their names on it, may we hope that they have found peace now that they have gone, where as we we never forget them and they'll always be in our hearts and memories forever' Erin read out her speach and then walk down the steps to the memorial stone, where Ian came to her and together they put serveral white flowers for their friends.

when it was over, Ian and Erin got into his van and drove away, suddenly both of them could hear a voice saying

'its not over, he is coming'

the both looked at each other and Erin replied

'Kol, you are warning us'

they heared his voice one last time,

'he is here for you both'

then suddenly it happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**converse and eyeliner **

**chapter seventeen - a fatal accident**

Ian's van had been hit by another vericle and caused an accident, his van was hit by another car and a van. when all the hitting and spining had stopped, Ian had blood all over him and Erin had a nasty head and neck injury then it all went black.

'Erin' a voice said and when she opened her eye's she could see Kol, holding his hand out to her and behind him was Ashley and Ashlyn smiling at her, Wendy, Kevin and Jason shouting

'come on Erin its your time to come and join us' and then there was Lewis and Carrie waving as they were saying hello, she took hold of Kol's hand and hugged him, saying thats she has missed him and then turned to her friends saying that she missed them too.

when Ian opened his eye's he was in an ambulance, one of the passing cars stopped and saw his van smashed up on the side of the road and called 911 straight away when he saw two teenagers in side, when he got to the hospital, Erin's mum and sister was there crying and his mother was there too sitting next to him as he did for Erin when she was in hospital.

'what happened?' Ian asked in a whispering voice, his mother stood up straight away with a smile, he looked at her then looked down and saw Erin's mother and sister looking out of the window at the sky much like Erin did,

'you and Erin were in a car crash, a passer byer seen the smashed up van and called 911, when the paramedics came with the police and firemen, they got you both out, and got you both to the hospital' his mother replied

'what about Erin is she okey' Ian asked with tears in his eyes

'she had fatal injuries to her head, neck and chest, the doctor did surgery on her but could stop the bleeding, she died in the operating room about three hours ago, im so sorry Ian' Erin's mother replied crying and hugging Ratchel, Ian began to cry and said something

'im sorry for your loss Mrs Ulmer, now you only have one child left and i'm sorry for the death of Erin and Kol as niether deserved this always remember them' Ratchel reached into her bag and pulled out four letters, with four different names on they were from Erin one had the name Zip on, another with Mrs McKinley and they last two were adressed to Ratchel herself and Erins mother.

the one to Ian said

'Dear my Zip,

if you are reading this them i'm no longer here,

i want to you to know that i love you and i always will no matter

what happend, thank you for giving me something to live for and

look forward to in life and thank you for allowing me to be your friend

and fience`, i never wanted it to end this way but you must know what

happened, if you are woundering death took me, and now i go to join my

brother and our friends, please don't blame youself for what happened

just remember i will be watching over and waitng for

you, remember me and our friends, i love you always and forever

love from your Pip'

the one to Mrs McKinley said

'Dear Mrs McKinley,

thank you for bringing such a handsome son in to this world, and

thank you for letting me love and befriend him, you are the best major

this town has had and in my opinion always will be

from Erin Ulmer'

the one she wrote to her little sister Ratchel said

'Dear my little sister Ratchel,

you were the best little sibling that anyone could ask for especially me

i have something to tell you about Kol, he wrote me a letter and said that he

loves you as i do and will be looking down upon you as i now do too, remember

that we will always be with you together and always, when ever you are sad think

of us. remember all the happy times we had together as a family

your big brother and sister Kol and Erin'

the final letter was written to Mrs Ulmer Erin's mother

'Dear mum,

i found a letter from Kol, and i think you would like it, it is in my top draw of the desk,

i love you and please dont blame yourself for what happened to me or Kol or we ask

is that you remember us and raise Ratchel like you raised me and Kol, please try and

live with Ratchel and live each day in our memory as we both love you always and forever

love your daughter Erin.

when they had finished reading the letters that ever Erin or Kol had written, a doctor came into the room and saw a pool of red liquid on Ian's white blanket, one of Ian's injuries had got worse he had began to bleed out just like Erin, the doctor shouted

'prep surgery room seven, Mr McKinley needs surgury on his right upper leg as it has began to bleed'

after a few hours a doctor came out and said 'you can see him now'

when they went to see him the machine next to him began to beep quicker and quicker until it finally stopped, there he could see, Erin running towards him saying

'its your time zip you are now reunited with us once again' as she hugged him

'what happened i was just in the hapital' he replied,

'you died in the hospital, death has finished his work on the Devil's flight accident survivors, we are now free forever and together' said Kol answering Ian question and welcoming him to the place where they would be at peace forever and together.


	18. Chapter 18

**converse and eyeliner **

**chapter eighteen - reunited and it strikes again**

'good evening, todays top stories, it strikes again killing many and Devils flight querier and survivors are reunited' said a news reporter on the television, 'three weeks after the Devil's flight rollercoaster derailed killing five students from McKinley High, Jason Wise, Kol Ulmer, Carrie Dyreler, Sarah Connanly and Lauren Casadie, the last two survivors finally join them after being in a car accident, lets not forget the weird accident that killed their friends after the rollercoaster derailment, Ashley Simmons and Ashlyn Lowe where killed by tanning beds melfunctioning, Lewis Battle, killed when weights crushed his head, Julie winston, Perry Ma and a unknown girl all killed at the Triesencanel and then Wendy Winston and Kevin Merriman both killed when train 081 derailed, but not forget both Erin Ulmer and Ian McKinley had also come close to death, Erin when she was shot serveral time when a nail gun went off impaling her in the right shoulder and neck and Ian McKinley when he was almost hit by fireworks at the Triesencanel, both of which passed away yesterday in the hospital, Erin died almost instantly doctors say that she wouldn't have felt any pain and Ian passed away after surgery failed and he died about 10 hours after Erin did, their names have now been added to the memorial for the Devil's flight victims and people say that they have now found peace.'

'on to other stories people of McKinley are saying that it has struck again, the same thing that is said to have killed the McKinley high students, they are saying death has come again, this time as the McKinley speed way expeiranced a horrific pile up sending car into the air and in the audience section 180 where most where killed, one man said he had a premonition just like Wendy Winston had, there will be a memorial held for those who died outside the McKinley speed way, for those people who perished in the accident, but the question on everyone's mind is it happening again and will they survivor or will they meet the same fate as the Devil's flight survivrors'

'thank you for watching this was Everlyna Handison reporting for you tonight i hope you have a good evening and good night'


End file.
